Truthsome
by tammyy2j
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Set after BUABS. Jo returns to Roadhouse and has to deal with meeting Sam and Dean again. I'm pretty much am all for DeanJo romance so that’s also included.
1. Chapter 1

Set after BUABS. Jo returns to Roadhouse and has to deal with meeting Sam and Dean again. I pretty much am all for Dean/Jo romance so that's also included.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about two weeks since what happened in Duluth with Sam and Dean. Jo had given up her job pretty much that night and in the past two weeks has worked in four bars. She has not hunted at all. She has spoken to her mum and Ash but didn't tell them what happened even mother's intuition kicks in Ellen knows something is wrong.

"Why don't you come home for a while Jo"? Ellen asks on the telephone. "I'd love to see you and so would Ash"

"Maybe we will see, I have to go mom I will ring you tomorrow I love you" Jo said tears welling in her eyes.

"I love you too honey please be careful". Ellen said

Since the ordeal with Sam, Jo had no one to talk to about it. She had been finding comfort lately in the bottle. She knew Dean wouldn't call after all she was a silly school girl with a crush. Sam's words had hit her hard. She thought a lot about her father and John. She had good memories of John from his time spent at the Roadhouse he would talk about Mary and the boys fondly and she had always pictured Dean as a dumb womanizer that hit on anything with a pulse and Sam an academic scholar. She thought when she meet them it would Sam she would have been attracted too as she has seen to many womanizers hit on her while working in bars trying to get in to her pants. But as soon as she punched him she knew she was hot for Dean whether it was the fact he wore a leather jacket, was a sarcastic smart ass or that he was a hunter. She remembered many tales her mother told her about her and father courting, the amount of time she was stood up for a hunt yet despite that they loved each other. Dean reminded her of her father. She had quizzed Sam many times about Dean's lovelife and ex girlfriends no of them seemed to like hunting, shooting and knifes.

It was late that night cleaning the bar she realised she needed to go back home.

On the way she stopped at her father's grave laying some flowers. It had been awhile since she has been there and she felt guilty.

It didn't Jo to get back in the swing of the things at the roadhouse. Ellen and Ash were both glad she were back but knew something had happened but they didn't push. Jo knew her mother would kill both Dean and Sam if she knew what happened.

She was out back preparing fires when she heard them.

"Hey Ellen, Ash" she could hear Dean and Sam say

"Boys what brings to this neck of the woods, you in trouble?" Ellen asked while hugging both of them. Ellen had met them often but because they were John's boys she thought of them as family even after the whole John killing her husband. She had forgiven him.

"We were wondering if it was ok with to you camp down here for few days rest? Hunting is kinda slow and we could do with the rest." Dean asked

Dena was blunt when asking for something whereas Sam would always put it a lot friendlier and more politely.

"If you don't mind Ellen we would really appreciate it and we could help around the bar if needed" Sam said

"No problem boys I have some jobs you can help with, I'll ask Jo to fix some food " Ellen said going into the back.

Both Sam and Dean froze at the mention of Jo's name they didn't know she had returned home and by the welcome from Ellen no shots fired and blood everywhere figured she didn't tell Ellen. Both are wondered how she was but none of them had spoken with her since that night.

Jo knew she would have to face them sooner so she came out from back.

"So you guys hungry, there is some fries and steak on the grill should be ready in about 15 minutes". Jo said as walked past them giving an order to another customer.

Both boys looked after and she looked fine.

The Roadhouse was pretty full that night which kept Jo busy which is what she wanted and also what maybe the boys wanted.

"Jo that was your Aunt May on the phone she having some surgery and needs me up at her place to help her out. I have to leave now, are you ok to manage the bar for a few days, Ash is here not that helps but Dean and Sam are sticking around for a few days. They can help you out." Ellen said

Jo looked at the boys and then said "Mom its ok I can manage I'm sure they need to be hunting".

"Nonsense Jo they boys are sticking around and they can help you out ok". Ellen said picking her suitcase and going over the hung Jo

"You take care of my baby and my bar or else I'll kill you both" Ellen said to the boys as she walked out the door

It was clearing up time and as usual Ash had passed out drunk. The boys had helped to him room.

Both Dean and Sam were sitting at the bar finishing their beers.

The last customer had left and the bar was silent. Jo was going put on the jukebox like she would usually do at the end of the night clearing up but she decided against it. She continued cleaning.

"Dean I have to say something" Sam said as got up from his sit and walked over to Jo. He didn't know what to say but since he nearly killed her he owed at least apology.

"Jo can I speak with you for a moment please? I think if possible we need to speak after what happened" Dean said

Jo said down at the table she was clearing and so did Sam.

She looked at him and then looked away. All thoughts of that night came back to her.

Finally Sam spoke "Jo I'm so sorry for what I did and said to you, it wasn't me it was the demon, I would never hurt you intentionally. Are you ok? It was a horrible ordeal for you." Jo wondered if Sam remembered what he had said that night. Sam went to touch her hand as a gesture but figured it was a bad idea and retracted him hand again.

Then Jo spoke "Sam I know it wasn't you that night, yes it was horrible but I'm fine I'm dealing with it".

"It's good that you came home, you didn't tell Ellen or Ash about it. She didn't shot us when came in the door" Sam said

"No I didn't tell them, it was my ordeal to deal with it my way" Jo said getting up from the table. "I better finish here, thanks Sam"

"Jo you need help with anything you let us know" Sam before leaving

Dean still seated at the bar had heard their conversation.

"Dean I'm beat I'm going turn in for the night" Sam said as he left the bar "Night Jo, night Dean"

This is not Jo wanted being alone in the bar with Dean but that's what had happened. She continued her cleaning hoping he would follow Sam and hit the hay. He finally got up from his seat and made his way over to her.

"That was nice what you said to Sammy, I know it must have been hard and he feels guilty every day for what happened" Dean said sitting himself down at the table "You awfully quiet Jo no insults or smart remarks for me, you got me worried, I don't think you are ok. I was going to call but I didn't know what to say or if you wanted me to call".

"I'm fine Dean ok, you must be tired I better finish up here" Jo said as she carried glasses to the bar.

Dean knew preferred to be herself so he left her to it.

It was about 4am and Dean was reckless couldn't sleep. I get up and have a drink it might help him he thought to himself. It was not like he had any early that night.

He went down to the bar and saw the lights on and there he saw here in the middle of the bar, tank top and boxer shorts on, hair down and messed drinking and by the looks of it a lot.

"So you having a private party or can anyone join" Dean asked as he sat himself across the table from her

Jo looked at him and back at the glass

"Its just me and Jack Daniels" she said filling her shot glass again and downing the shot. From the looks of this seemed to be a regular occurrence.

He went to the bar and took a shot glass and downed a shot.

"So Jo, your fine and your dealing with ordeal by getting drunk, am I right" Dean said

Jo looked at him "I think I'm all done you finish it you want, turn the lights off after you".

Jo got up the table nearly falling and turned to leave

"So we ever gonna talk and sort this out. You need to talk, cry, scream, hell even throw a knife or shoot something or someone preferably not me" Dean asked after her

Suddenly Jo, anger reaching boiling point. He was not ready for her next outburst and neither was she

"I sorry I forgot I'm a silly school girl, I should be crying for my mother. Isn't that how you see me Dean as a silly schoolgirl with a crush? Afterall I couldn't possible know anything about love could I?"

Both were shocked by the outburst and silence fell between them. Had Jo just told Dean Winchester she loved him


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly Jo, anger reaching boiling point. He was not ready for her next outburst and neither was she

"I sorry I forgot I'm a silly school girl, I should be crying for my mother. Isn't that how you see me Dean as a silly schoolgirl with a crush? Afterall I couldn't possible know anything about love could I?"

Both were shocked by the outburst and silence fell between them. Had Jo just told Dean Winchester she loved him

Jo felt weak and faint and also like was she going to get sick. She felt herself flushed.

"I…..I………..I'm need to got to the bathroom" Jo finally got out and legged it. She took off back to her room.

Dean just sat there in shock for a while before returning to bed.

As soon as Jo reached the bathroom she locked the door and got sick. Was she getting sick from the alcohol or from just completely embarrassing herself with Dean.

"Oh Lord please make some demons come out the woodwork and let them go hunting" she thought to herself. How would see face him tomorrow and she would be sober.

After about 30 minutes she finally left the bathroom and went to bed.

The next day Sam was up early doing some jobs around the roadhouse. Dean had slept in and Jo had not came down the bar yet.

"Morning Sammy, any coffee around?" Dean said and he came into the bar

Sam looked at Dean "Yes Ash made some but I wouldn't drink it If I were you, it might kill you".

"I thought Jo would have made all breakfast by now" Dean asked scanning the bar looking for her

Sam knew how Jo felt about Dean. She had quizzed him often enough about his likes and dislikes, past relationships, turn ons, turn offs. He thought that Dean too had some feelings for her but wasn't quiet sure. He could eber tell with Dean about his romantic feelings. He was the love them and leave them type. Wam Bam thank you mam.

"No Jo's not up yet. She must be tried" Sam said

Truth was Jo was up she locked away in her room to nervous to show her face. Everytime she opened the door she heard them chattering away in the bar.

"Ok Jo you need to stop being a chicken and face the music" she said to herself.

As she entered the bar she didn't any voices. She looked out the window and the impala was nowhere to be seen.

"Thank god he's gone, no one else drives his car"

She knew she had to get the bar ready for business. She turned on the jukebox and listed to some Reo and continue preparing the bar.

Dean, Sam and Ash had gone to the nearest town to get some supplies.

"So you think Jo is doing ok, I mean its good she came back home" Sam asked Dean. Sam felt back for what had happened and was worried about her. Sam did care for Jo, he enjoyed talking and listening to her, and watching her and Dean trying one up each other.

Dean looked at Sam and wondered should he tell about last night. Ash had gone off doing his own thing and they we waiting by the car. They didn't need much but enjoyed the drive. Dean surprisingly had no music blaring on the journey.

"I caught her downing a bottle of JD last night so yes I guess she is fine" Dean said sarcastically

"When I thought she was fine and sober when I went to bed" Sam asked with a worried look

"About 4am I went down stairs and saw her" Dean informed him

"What happened, cause you don't seem yourself today and Jo was hiding. I know its not going to be easy for her to get over what happened in Duluth. Maybe it me I should stay at the Roadhouse. It must be hard for her." Sam said

"No Sammy its not you well some of it maybe you. I think it's more me" Dean said watching as now Sam had changed from worry to curiosity.

"You two you know didn't get drunk and " Sam was blushing he couldn't even finish his sentence but Dean knew what he meant.

"No Sam we didn't, she kept ranting about me seeing her as a schoolgirl with a silly crush" Dean said. It was then it came all back to Sam, he could hear what he had said to her. He felt like falling to the ground. Her face when he told her "my daddy shot your daddy in the head, he sees you as a sister, a silly schoolgirl with a crush".

Dean could see Sam face change

"Oh Dean I said it all to her in Duluth, I mean when I was possessed that you see her as a sister and a silly schoolgirl with a crush, I'm sorry Dean" Sam said

Dean could see Sam was hurting

"It's ok Sam, I know you were possessed" Dean said hoping it help ease Sam's guilt and pain

"You know Dean she does have feelings for you, she had asked a few times about your lovelife actually I mean many times. Do you have feelings for her or do you think of her as sister or silly schoolgirl with a crush?" Sam asked

Dean looked at Sam a little in shock from his question. Truth be told he never looked at Jo as a schoolgirl or a sister he never knew any schoolgirls who could shoot, punch or use a knife like her. He connection more with her than any other girl as she knew how he was about hunting that family mainly Sam was everything to him. If he looked at her as a sister he would have been arrested or killed for some of the thoughts he had about her.

Finally he spoke

"I think last night Jo told me she loved me but she was pretty drunk so it could have been the booze talking" Dean said to Sam

Sam was in shock he didn't know her feelings were that strong.

"So Dean how do you feel about her" Sam asked

"Well Sam I like to live at least until I'm invited to the playboy mansion and I think if I do anything that hurts or upsets Jo, and with Ellen being Jo's mama I pretty much a dead man or a man without little Dean junior, you hearing me, you know I can't be without Dean junior now." Dean as he turned to get into the car. He could see Ash heading up along to the car.

Sam caught Dean by the arm and said "Remember its better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. I think of Jess everyday and I'm grateful for all my memories and time spent with her". Sam rarely spoke of Jess

On the journey back the roadhouse, Dean was deep in thought thinking of Sam's words


	3. Chapter 3

As the car was parking up by the roadhouse, they could hard the music blarring.

Jo loved being there by herself getting the bar ready, dancing, singing and listening to her music. Even though she had an ipod which she won in a game of poker and Ash had filled in with her own favorites, she still loved the jukebox.

Getting out the car "What is that she is playing and is that her singing?" Dean asked

Jo wasn't going to be selling albums one day but she loved singing along with the music. Dean was laughing mad now.

Ash knew Jo along time. He knew she liked her space, her music and also had a soft spot for Dean Winchester, he never teased in it since she could beat the crap of him with one punch. Truth was Jo, Ellen and the roadhouse were his family.

"I'm thinking its best we go in back and leave her to it, I have too many bruises for the last time I mocked and gatecrashed her private singalong sessions" Ash said to Sam and Dean

"I with you Ash" Sam said as he walked after Ash

Dean knew he and Jo had things to sort out but he couldn't resist this opportunity. The one thing Dean liked about Jo was their banter, she could dish it out and take it on the chin.

He opened the door to the roadhouse and went in quietly admiring the view.

He could hear her and jukebox

" Wig-wam bam, gonna make you my man, Wam bam bam, gonna get you if I can  
Wig-wam bam, wanna make you understand  
Try a little touch, try a little too much  
Just try a little wig-wam bam"

She was putting clean ashtrays on the bar and the tables and was dancing while also singing.

Suddenly she turned around and caught sight of him smirking at her. Oh dear lord she thought to herself, last night she told him she loved him and now singing wig wam bam of all songs she thought to herself. The held eye contact for a minute and then she went over and turned off the jukebox

"Oh Jo that was something else" Dean said still smirking

He made his way up to the bar

"You should be on American Idol, you would so win" he continued

"And you should be on American's dumbest criminals Deano" Jo retorted back

"I didn't think you would be a fan of Sweet and Wig Wam Bam Jo, you seem the opposite of all things Sweet" Dean said again with his useless smirk

"Winchester, you think you're all that don't ya?" she asked

As usual he was right back with answer she didn't expect

"Well you seem to think so Jo?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Winchester, you think you're all that don't ya?" she asked

As usual he was right back with answer she didn't expect

"Well you seem to think so Jo?"

Dean smirked a little he didn't want to seem so smug he could see her flush a little.

Jo felt herself flush, she was sober and alone with Dean and didn't want to face up to her drunken omission from last night it was way too soon.

"Well Dean I was possessed last night remember, maybe not be a demon but a bottle of Jack Daniels, so why don't we forget about that" Jo said as moved to behind the bar.

Even though the bar and clean and ready for business, she tried to find something to do, hoping he would leave go up to his room, out to the Impala or to Ash and Sam but no he stayed.

"I'll have a beer Jo please, I'm quiet thirsty now" Dean said sitting a bar and looking a Jo with that smile and eyes that could melt her heart

"She complied and gave him the beer and continued trying to make work for herself.

"You know Jo its quiet now, how about you and mean play some poker, I hear you're good but you know I'm better" Dean said as he drank his beer

You could say a lot about Jo but one thing she didn't back down from was a challenge or a poker game. He was right it was quiet and she did have the time.

"Ok Deano, but what are the stakes, what does the winner get?" Jo asked grabbing the cars from behind the bar.

She made her way over to a table. Dean watched as she went and followed her.

"Well since I have some time to kill here and Ellen is away, how about if I win, me and you hit the next town tonight, your wear the tightest, slinkiest, shortest dress you have and we have some fun" Dean said as he said to the table

Dean wasn't one for romantic dinners, cinema, strolls in the park. He knew him and Jo would have fun, she could drink and play pool as well as him.

Jo was in shock, was Dean asking her out? She would have said yes without the pretense of a poker game.

Play it cool Jo she thought to herself

She started shuffling the cards and Dean looked on impressed she knew what she was doing.

Finally Jo replied "Well Deano, that sounds interesting and I accept if you win, but remember if I win you wear the dress"

She looked at Dean and smirked a little


End file.
